The Way it Goes (formerly Breaking my Heart Series
by PW 1
Summary: Violence, A orphaned child, a hateful uncle, and a lonely life. A mother that once was loved by the world is nearly forgotten by her child, her husband driven to live if only for their child. Read on to see how this all comes to be.
1. Breaking My Heart

Breaking my Heart

by: Pixie Wings

Thunder clapped and Lightning struck as Relena hurried to her hotel from the conference she had just attended. Unfortunately her transportation had been delayed, and she knew if she stayed in the conference building any longer that she might have to stay there until the storm passed. She didn't feel like staying in a cold empty building by herself, so she risked walking/running in the oncoming storm. 

She was drenched head to toe and was shivering from the cold that was slowly seeping into her body. 'damn it, there just had to be a typhoon on the one day my transportation couldn't come get me' she thought grumpily as she continued to run through the rain. The wind was starting to pick up and she began to have doubts as to whether she'd make it back to her hotel.

She stopped underneath a tree to catch her breath. 'Damn these shoes, why do women have to wear high heels all the time?' 

"What are you doing out here?" came a very familiar voice.

Relena whipped her head up, and right in front of her stood Heero, wearing a rain jacket and holding a dark blue umbrella over his head. 

"Oh I just felt like now was the appropriate time for a walk" she snapped. 

Heero lifted an eyebrow at her remark and just stood there for a couple of seconds before taking off his rain jacket and wrapping it around Relena's shivering body, and placing the umbrella over her head, letting the rain drench him. 

You took your coat off and stood in the rain

You were always crazy like that

I watched from my window

always felt I was outside looking in on you

Relena looked up at Heero, thanking him silently. He took her arm and started to walk her the rest of the way to the hotel where she was staying. Relena occasionally glanced his way and studied his appearance. He was a few inches taller than when he was a gundam pilot, he had matured greatly on his appearance. He had become more toned, and had broader shoulders. His face had aged somewhat but not much, and he kept his hair as messy and uncombed as usual. He had worn dark blue dress pants with a white dress shirt and a dark blue tie. She continued to stare at him until he turned and told her to hurry up giving her one of his famous glares that made many people cower in fear.

You were always the mysterious one

With dark eyes and careless hair

You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care

They arrived at the Hotel just as soon as the wind really started to pick up. Relena then led Heero to her Suite to stay until the storm passed. She immediately began to take off some clothes as she entered. Heero stood in the doorway just watching her undress until she was in her slip and undershirt. She then marched into the bathroom and brought him a towel to dry off with.

Heero stood there for a few minutes, his eyes never leaving Relena's eyes as he shut the door behind him and ran the towel through his hair. "Nice Weather" he said breaking the silence. This surprised Relena, she had thought that he would have preferred the silence. "Just wonderful" she said in response. 

Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say

besides some comment on the weather

Heero took his tie off and hung it off of a chair, his shirt following his tie. The pair stood there for a few minutes just gazing at one another. "It's been a while..." Relena said. "Yes... it has" Heero admitted. 

Well in case you failed to notice

In case you failed to see, 

This is my heart bleeding before you

This is me down on my knees

They stood there again for what seemed to be an eternity, "I...I missed you Heero...." Relena said looking toward the ground. "....Yeah....me too" Heero said as he stepped forward and held his arms out. Relena gave Heero a small smile as she walked to him and they both hugged each other. 

"Oh God Heero... whats happening to us?" Relena asked leaning against Heero. "Nothing" He said as he scooped Relena up and carried her to the bedroom.

These foolish games are tearing me apart

Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart

You're breaking my heart

They sat at the table the next morning, Relena picking at her bagel while Heero was drinking Coffee having a one way conversation with her about security measures, while scolding her about her foolish behavior the night before. "There was absolutely no reason for you to be walking out there by yourself. You could have been shot and killed and then where would we be!" He scolded while she lowered her head and nodded in agreement, promising not to do anything as foolish as that again. 

You were always brilliant in the morning

Smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee

Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you,

You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones

As I clumsily strummed my guitar

After Heero had finished lecturing her on the importance of informing her personal security of where she was going to be and at what time, she talked of idea's that were brought up during the conference. Heero half listened nodding his head every so often when she stopped and stared at him. "Heero are you listening to me at all? All I'm saying is that maybe everyone should put less thought into my security and just focus it on trying to find a way to peace! How are we suppose to obtain peace if we cannot trust the people!"

You'd teach me of honest things

Things that were daring, things that were clean

Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean

So I hid my soiled hands behind my back

"I already discussed this with you Relena I do NOT want to talk about it again!" Heero said raising his voice glaring a warning in Relena's direction.

"Heero, please listen, all the thought the time that went into my protection should go to the protection of peace!" Relena argued "It IS" Heero said getting up from his chair.

"No... It's only going on the protection of one person! Peace doesn't come just from one person it comes from everyone's desire for peace!" Relena yelled getting up from her seat challenging Heero. 

Heero growled, "Sit down" 

"No" Relena said

Heero lifted his hand and struck Relena across the face causing her to fall backwards into her chair. She lifted her hand up to her cheek and kept it there as her tears kept falling from her eyes.

Somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you

Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else

Somebody who gave a damn

Somebody more like myself...

Heero watched her gingerly rub the area where he had struck her. "...I...I'm sorry....Relena..." he said as he quickly gathered his items and ran out the door into the rain that still poured outside. 

These foolish games are tearing me apart

Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart

You're breaking my heart

Relena stood back up and ran to her window looking down to the ground. She remembered that this same thing happened the last time they were together...and he had hit her then too. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she watched Heero walk out of her sight....again. She wondered when was the next time that they would have another encounter, would she be in distress or would she just be able to call out for him and he would be there. No matter what happened, she knew that she could never stop caring for him.

You took your coat off and stood in the rain

you were always like that

She looked down at her hand and smiled when she saw the familiar white-gold wedding band on her hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eeep... Please people don't kill me! I know I know, Heero shouldn't lay a hand on her... especially if she's his WIFE ~.^ I decided to wait until the end for that. I know this was confusing because it was confusing for me to write. As silly as it sounds. If you all want me to do a sequel or a prequel please request it. 

I'm sorry but I thought that this song kinda fit into their relationship PERFECTLY. anyway for any of you who don't know what this song is called its: Foolish Games by Jewel. 

Well for all of you who are wondering where the heck was I for the past few weeks I'll tell ya. I was traveling across the country to Arizona to go to college. I have my own apartment now (YES) FAR away from my parents (YES) and my own computer (YEAH) now I won't have to listen to anyone whining about taking too much time on the computer. Oh a Hearts Loneliness #7 Will be released later on today or tomorrow... I know I know.... I've been promising that for a long time and I'm sorry :( I've been a bit busy lately. (You know why now) Well please tell me if this sucked or if this rocked... whatever you want!

Thankies

~Pixie Wings~

****

Disclaimer:

I do not in any way own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, i also do not make any claims to "foolish games" I do not, In any way whatsoever make any sort of profit from this fanfiction. 


	2. Unbreak My Heart

****

Unbreak My Heart

By: Pixie Wings

It had been exactly five months since Relena last saw Heero. She still remembered how badly his slap had stung after she opposed him, but she still missed him. He was her only escape from the harsh reality of this World that she lived in. She no longer had the freedom that she had so dearly loved back in her teenaged days. But back then, she wasn't as influential as she was now. Also people certainly weren't after her life like they were now. In the last two months several assassination attempts were made while she was delivering speeches. 

Luckily for her a "mysterious" young man had hindered her supposed assassin's plans. She never doubted who it was, although no one had ever seen him since he walked off on her that night. Relena let out a sigh and picked up her framed photograph of her husband. She let her fingers glide over the smooth glass that covered the picture. 'oh Heero... come back....please' she silently pleaded as she stared at his features. Her eyes started to water, 'no, I will not cry, he wouldn't want me to cry...' she scolded herself as she blinked back the still forming tears in her eyes.

****

Don't Leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Come back and bring back the smile

Come and take these tears away 

I need your arms to hold me now 

The nights are so unkind 

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Relena once again attempted to eat dinner, alone again, in her mansion. But just like yesterday, and the weeks before that, she only managed a few bites before leaving to go to her library. She selected her favorite book and curled up on a window seat to look out at the night sky. The moon hung low barely touching the horizon while the stars seemed to drift higher and higher in the sky. Relena stared awhile at the moon then focused her attention back on her book. A fairy tale. The type where the prince had always come to rescue the princess and take her away to live happily ever after. Except there is never any happily ever after's are there. 

Relena finally replaced the book and solemnly marched up the stairs to her room where she knew she would break down crying, just like all the nights before. No matter how strong she tried to be, she always lost control when she entered "their" room. Sure she could have changed rooms but, something kept her there. She slowly entered her room and shut the door behind her, leaving the lights turned off. 

****

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Undo this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door 

And walked outta my life

Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights

Un-break my heart

My heart

She slowly undressed herself and slipped on her nightgown and sat at the edge of the bed. The tears threatening to spill over her cheeks as she looked to the balcony door. She nearly fell off of the bed when she saw the silhouette of her husband. "Heero" she said hoarsely as her tears fell freely. Heero's figure walked toward Relena quickly and kissed away her tears. When she stopped crying, Heero pulled back to look her in the eye, " I'm sorry" he whispered as he brought her hand to his cheek and held it there. "I'm sorry too" she whispered back as she softly kissed his lips and ran her fingers through his untamable hair. 

****

Take back that sad word good-bye

Bring back the joy to my life

Don't leave me here with these tears

Come and kiss this pain away

I can't forget the day you left

Time is so unkind

And life is cruel without you here beside me

The next couple of months were pure bliss for Relena. She had Heero back, she didn't have to dine alone anymore, so naturally she gained her lost weight back again, and he never laid a harmful hand on her since he came back. They had gone on walks on most nights and didn't come back until most of the servants went to bed. Heero had become very aware of where ever she went, and accompanied her, unless she had told him otherwise. 

Yes, her life was becoming more and more perfect by the day. The meetings seemed to grow shorter, and with less arguments. It wasn't necessary for her to make anymore lengthy speeches, which also ment that there were less assassination attempts. She was more than happy, it seemed as if all the dreams that she had kept planted in her secret garden were finally blooming and showing all their beautiful colors.

****

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Undo this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door 

And walked out outta my life

Un-cry these tears 

I cried so many nights

Un-Break my heart

My heart

She was so excited. This was one of the days she had waited her entire life for, she was pregnant. Four months to be exact. 'I can't believe I didn't realize it' she thought to herself, 'I mean, I didn't even get the morning sickness or anything'. She had just gone for a check up and was surprised by the doctors wonderful news. Her heart fluttered at the reaction she was going to get from Heero, she knew he would be happy with a little Heero Jr. running around the house getting into mischief. She giggled, 'Yes, most definately a boy, with his Daddy's eyes and my smile.' 

When she told Heero at dinner she became frightened. He had basically lost all emotion on his face and shut his eyes, but that didn't bother her, she was use to that. But it was what happened after he had opened his eyes again, tears began to stream down his face. 'maybe he didn't want children' she thought, 'oh God, he didn't want children did he' her eyes widened with the possibility. She clenched her fists until her knuckles were white waiting for him to say something, anything that would let her know how he felt about the situation. 

****

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Heero finally lifted his head up and gazed at Relena, a new light seemed to be shining from his eyes. Relena nearly jumped from her chair when Heero jumped up from his and halfway ran across the table to where she was. He had one of his rare smiles plastered upon his face as he lifted Relena in his arms and twirled her around until she complained that she would throw up on him unless he didn't stop. 

From that night on, Heero had become the most gentle creature Relena ever knew. He was always whispering sweet words into her ear, and filling her office with all sorts of wonderful smelling flowers. Once, Milliardo and Noin had payed the couple a surprise visit, and mentioned Heero's obvious change in attitude to Relena, who just nodded her head and displayed a dreamy smile at the mention of Heero's name. 

All good things must come to an end, as did Relena's dream world, it all came crumbling down to her feet. She was eight months pregnant when she was informed of Heero's best friend's death. She immediately came rushing to his side, trying her best to soothe him with her hugs, kisses, and words of reassurance. But all it earned her was a harsh shove away as Heero ran into the city. 

****

Un-Break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Undo this hurt you caused 

When you walked out the door

And walked outta my life

Un-cry these tears

I Cried so many, many nights

Un-break my 

Heero didn't come back until late that evening, and as soon as he entered the room, Relena smelt the alcohol on him. "Heero..." Relena said as she got up from the bed awkwardly walking toward him, due to the baby. 

"Don't touch me..." He said, anger flashing in his eyes as she came closer.

"Heero, your drunk...let me help you into bed" she said, but her voice was shaking and she didn't dare to move another step towards Heero, knowing full well what he could do. Heero cocked his head to the side and stared intently at her. "why..." 

"Heero?" Relena said. 

SMACK

Relena fell to the floor with an audible thump. 

"I didn't say you could speak..." Heero snarled as he pulled her to her feet by her hair. She stood while screaming. 

"SHUT UP!" He slapped her again and again until she fell to the floor sobbing. 

"H-Heero... please..please stop Heero, the baby!" she screamed at her drunken husband. "I told you to shut the hell up!" he screamed at her and kicked her in the head. 

She fell silent as her head hit the floor. Heero just stood over her watching her, "g...get...get up!" He screamed "Get Up! NOW!" since she didn't Heero began to kick her over and over in the head until the butlers were able to break through the door.

"Mrs. Relena! Peygan cried running ahead of all of the servants cradling Relena's head in his arms. 

Heero stood back and watched for a while as the rest of the servants called for an ambulance and the police. After the ambulance arrived Heero disappeared into the shadows. 

*~*~*

"What the hell do you mean you can't do anything!" Milliardo yelled at the doctor. 

"Sir, she's braindead..., there's nothing we can do but put her on life support until its time to bring the child into this world...to be honest, its a miracle that the child went unharmed!" the doctor said as he turned around and disappeared around the corner.

"DAMN THAT YUY!" Milliardo screamed as he pounded against the wall. "Damn him from taking my sister away from me!" 

Noin was crying but trying her best to comfort her husband at the same time. "Milliardo, I'm sorry... but we can't change anything, but we can help that baby live a life that will honor your sister..."

He sat down and gave out a sigh. "Yes, if there is one last thing we can do for my sister, we can raise her child in her memory." Milliardo said while bringing Noin to him for a hug. 

****

Un-break my heart

Come back and say you love me

Un-break my heart

Sweet darlin'

Without you I just can't go on

Can't go on

"Lena! Come here sweetie" Noin called the adorable three year old who at the moment seemed entranced with the bushes in their back yard.

"Yes auntie Lou" Elena yelled tossing her golden brown hair over her shoulder, letting the light twinkle from her Prussian blue eyes. 

She came galloping toward her auntie, but as soon as she saw her Uncle Mil she ran up to him. He scooped her up and threw her in the air and caught her as she began to giggle. 

"Hey there Sweet Pea... where'd you get that bear?" he asked looking down at a rather old stuffed bear.

"Daddy gave it to me... he said it was my Mommy's" She said, proud she knew where the bear came from.

Noin jumped up from her chair, "Who? ... Where?"

Lena pointed her chubby little finger towards the bushes where she had just come from, everyone noticing a quickly fading shadow.

"So...he was here" Milliardo said.

"He said he was leaving and wanted to say goodbye" Lena said sadly.

"You've seen him before?" Milliardo said, concern etched in his face.

"Of course!" she said while rolling her eyes like it was a well known fact. "He always comes to visit at night! He tells me stories about Mommy!"

"WHAT" both Noin and Milliardo shouted.

"You guys always were asleep, he told me not to tell you... but he said I could today because I wouldn't be able to see him anymore." she said in a sad voice, "He said I was safe..."

Milliardo and Noin shared a look and hugged the little girl closer to them as they walked back into the house.

Heero Yuy was never heard from again, although some claim to have seen him at Relena's grave or on the beach not far away at night. But no one could ever confirm those sightings, so it was left to believe that he had died the day he disappeared.



Well peps, there's the sequel I promised. I know its sad... and I'm sorry. But you know what? thats life... well in this case that just the way the story goes. It didn't come out exactly like I wanted it to, but I guess I got the point across. Anyway this is dedicated to those nice people who took the time and reviewed Breaking my heart... (the first story to this) :

Sailor Pluto

Izzy

The Jackal

Dr. Brief's Cat

Mika Yuy

Icicle Raindream

Nemkess

Lady Liewe

Thankies to you all!

And Special Thanks HAVE to go to Izzy, Lady Liewe, and NemKess for helping me out with my fic, and also reviewing it before I sent it out into the public!

Well... I'm not quite sure if I should do the prequel...because it might just ruin the entire story after this. (eep) You all know that I adore reviews, and they even inspire me, even the flames... but please do not flame me in a vulgar way. Well thankies peoples!

~Pix~

DISCLAIMER:

This song that I used doesn't belong to me, otherwise I'd be rich...obviously I'm not. UnBreak My Heart belongs to Toni Braxton but was written by Diane Warren. Gundam Wing... I'll laugh if anyone thought that I actually owned it... but anyway it belongs to some animation company out there (sorry I don't know the name... someone inform me of this). 


	3. The Dance

****

The Dance

by: Pixie Wings

****

"She's just like you..." Heero whispered to a gravestone. Heero sighed and looked to the starlit sky. "She's wonderful and sweet, she's everything I could never have been. Sometimes I swear I could see you looking at me through her. But then, she does have my eyes..." Heero stopped and ran his fingers over Relena's name. "Your brother and Noin are doing a good job at raising her...she doesn't need me anymore...because she knows you by know. Everyone made sure that she knew who you were." 

A tear slipped from his eye as he bowed his head. "Relena...I know what I did was unforgivable, I took away your chance at being a mother... I took away your life. I would gladly take mine if I could. But I can't. Not until I see our little girl become a wonderful woman. I have to protect her... I must. She's the only thing you left this world with... and I'm going to make sure she stays here." Heero said as he looked back up to see the stars. 

'She always loved to look at the stars...' Heero thought. 'We use to walk at night, and you would point to a star... that one... and say that was going to be our wishing star... I guessed all the wishes we placed on it was far too great of a burden.'

****

Looking back on the memory of

The dance we shared 'neath the stars above

For a moment all the world was right

How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye

Heero squeezed his eyes shut. 'You were always so beautiful, and serene. I loved every minute I spent with you... even though I never admitted it....' Heero clutched Relena's bear tighter. 'You always loved this bear... and I know our daughter will too.' 

Heero picked himself up and whispered his goodnights to the gravestone as he made his way back into the night. 

****

And now I'm glad I didn't know 

The way it all would end... the way it all would go

Our lives are better left to chance, I could have missed the pain

But I'd of had to miss the dance

"Auntie Lou! Look at that birde! Isn't it so pretty?" Lena shouted at her aunt who just nodded, not even looking up from her book. 

"Its pretty" Heero whispered from behind the bushes. "Daddy" the little girl squealed and ran to the bushes. 

"Hey there Lena..." Heero said observing his little girl, imprinting her image into his memory, knowing that this would be the last time that he'd be able to see her like this. 

"Daddy what are you doing? Its not nighttime yet!" Lena said, her Prussian blue eyes sparkling at her father. 

"I know sweetheart, but I won't be coming tonight...or any other night anymore" Heero said watching the little girl's excitement turn into disappointment.

"Why daddy...did I do something bad? I'm sorry daddy please daddy!" Lena said tears filling her eyes while her voice began to shake.

"No Lena it's nothing you did. You didn't do anything wrong, you never did. It's my fault Lena.. I ... I just have to go... your safe and you don't need me anymore. I.. I just want you to promise me something here Lena" Heero said clutching the bear between his fingers.

"Daddy?" 

"I... I want you to take really good care of this bear here... it belonged to your Mommy... she loved it dearly, why she did... I don't know, but I do know that she would have wanted you to have it. So take really good care of this bear for me... and please don't forget your Mommy." Heero said, tears filling his eyes as he gave his little girl the only present he could give her.

****

Holding you I held everything

For a moment wasn't I a King

But if I'd only known how the King would fall

Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all

He watched Lena cuddle the bear for a few minutes before taking a step back. "Daddy..." He stopped. 

"Daddy...I love you..." 

****

And now I'm glad I didn't know 

The way it all would end... the way it all would go

Our lives are better left to chance, I could have missed the pain

But I'd of had to miss the dance

"Lena, Come here sweetie!" Noin called from her chair. Lena turned around "Coming auntie Lou!" she called after flipping her hair behind her shoulder. 

"Sweetheart, be a good girl for your uncle and aunt...they love you, and I love you too... good bye sweetie..." He said, tears were falling from his eyes now as he watched his little girl bravely blink back the tears. "You can tell them now..." He said before stepping back in the shadows.

"Yes Daddy, good bye..." she said as she turned and ran towards Noin but then turned and ran towards Milliardo. 

Heero watched him toss his little girl up in the air, feeling a little Jealous, but knowing that she would lead a better life with them. He watched a little while, until he saw Lena point in his direction. He knew that it was his time to go, so he turned and started to walk away.

****

Yes my life is better left to chance 

I could have missed the pain, but I'd of had to miss the dance

"One day Lena, you will learn the truth about your father... and you won't love me any more...." Heero whispered as the tears fell once again. He walked off into the distance, past the city, he didn't know where he was going, he only knew that he would be around to protect his little girl if the need ever became evident. Until then, he would be dead...forgotten to the world.

Okay peeps, here's yet another sequel! And this is dedicated to Zoi. Why? Cause Zoi pleaded for me to make a sequel about Heero's feelings. Now I'm not sure this is what Zoi had imagined, but I did my best, and I hope I didn't entirely ruin the story. But I have to thank everyone who had reviewed the last fic... and Dr. Breifs Cat... that story will be coming out soon. Thanks for the suggestion, so No prequel, just sequels ^_^ Well, I have to say that I decided to use my second favorite song in the whole wide world ^_^ and my first happens to be by the same singer...hehehe... if you didn't know the song I used was called the Dance, and it was sung by Garth Brooks (getting all dreamy eyed... hey he's my favorite male singer okay!) I picked this song because, basically when I first heard it I just wanted to cry because, its true! Well, tell me if this song fit the story or if it didn't cause I'd like to know, just because. 

Oh, and if you review, please suggest a song that I could possibly use in my next fic in this ...semi series... It's gonna be Lena's turn in the spot light. ( I hope you all review!) And if you do choose the song that I use... I'll email you and ask you what you want my next fic to be on or about. BUT you HAVE to leave your email! If not then how is this suppose to work? ^.~ Well Thankies!

~Pixie Wings~

Disclaimer:

I do not own gundam wing or any of its characters, you all should know who owns them. (cause I don't) Garth brooks sang "The dance" and as much as I wish that I could own it... I unfortunately don't. 


	4. Healing Hearts

****

Healing Hearts

By: Pixie Wings

A quick note... in this story I use a flashback (not in dream sequence ^_^) and it will be indicated by symbols so I don't confuse anyone... oh and this story will make better sense if you have read the first three stories before this... (in this order) 1. Breaking my Heart 2. Unbreak my Heart 3. The Dance. Got it? good.

~*~

Fourteen year old, bored out of her mind Lena, sat at a conference her uncle had put her in once again. She hated these meetings, with a passion. Oh how she would love to see this entire conference to blown to bits. Of course her uncle would have gone into one of his many lectures about her thoughts and behavior had she said that aloud near him. 

She mentally groaned as yet another 'diplomat' jumped up from his seat to debate against the last mans argument. What she would give to be able to just get up from where she was and leave. But of course her uncle would have thrown a fit and she would have just gotten in another yelling contest with him. Her uncle was basically forcing her to attend these meetings so she could eventually follow in her mothers footsteps, to become the next vice foreign minister. 

Sometimes she had actually wished that her mother had died entirely, memory and all. As terrible as it sounds she really didn't like to be forced to live her mothers life. She was only fourteen, soon to be fifteen, yet all she heard was how much like her mother she was. Or people would constantly compare her to her mother and point out the faults. For goodness sake! She *wasn't* Relena Dorlain Peacecraft Yuy! Why couldn't they get it through their thick skulls that she was *Lena* Peacecraft Yuy! 

Of course many people didn't even bother to add on the last name of Yuy... That name brought fear to everyone's eyes. Lena smirked as she tried to remember everything that she was told about her father. She could count the facts that she knew about him on one of her hands. 

1. He was a Gundam Pilot

2. He was anti-social

3. He killed her mother

If she had ever asked her uncle or aunt about him, they would turn their backs on her and try to get her to talk about another subject. She hated that. Here she was... she only knew three facts about her father when it would take at least a whole library of books to even record what she knew about her mother! It wasn't fair. Her life was centered around a dead person! 

Lena felt her eyes begin to water. She didn't want to live this life. She wanted her *own* life where she could be a regular teenage girl with her *real* parents. But of course, her mother was dead, her father disappeared and was thought to be dead, and she only had her aunt and uncle who constantly preached to her about the responsibilities that she would one day have. She was fourteen but felt as if she were thirty. She had to keep peace stable, calm down the influential people, act all proper and prim, be an excellent student and role model, and on top of that, she had to erase anything that reminded anyone that she was Heero Yuy's daughter.

That was the *most* difficult task of all. How was she suppose to simply erase her father? She was as much a part of him as she was her father. She even heard her uncle say that sometimes she reminded him of her father. She never knew if it was a good thing or a bad thing... but as far as she could tell with her uncle being the way he was, it was a bad thing. 

"Lena Peacecraft"

Lena blinked and hurriedly wiped away any lurking tears. "huh?"

"Your vote Ms. Peacecraft." A fat, short, slightly bald man repeated for her, smirking as he did so.

Lena remained silent for a few minutes trying to remember what the meeting was about, when she couldn't she simply said, "I don't care... whatever."

She watched as every diplomats head snapped in her direction, some were turning red with anger, and some of their mouths were hanging open. She could only smirk at how foolish a bunch of grown persons could look. 

After a few more moments of them dumbly gawking at her, the short, fat, slightly bald man from earlier managed to compose himself. "Ms. Peacecraft, may I remind you that the issues we talk about are very serious and if the wrong decision is made our fragile grasp on peace *will* slip! and once more we are only allowing you here because your uncle requested that you be allowed this experience so that you can learn more about this delicate union of the Colony's and the Earth. All in hopes that you will be able to keep this union together in the future just as your mother did!"

At the mention of her mother Lena jumped up from her chair, she knew that something inside of her had just snapped. "I don't give a damn about this 'delicate' union! It'll last if the promises are kept! I'm only fourteen years old, I'm *not* my mother, nor shall I *ever* be her! Stop trying to compare me to her and leave me the hell alone!" She screamed at them. 

She took a few seconds to look at each of their shocked faces before she decided that they weren't worth the time of day and quietly, but angrily marched outside to her butler who drove her home.

As was to be expected Milliardo had received a call about his niece's behavior, and was awaiting her arrival at the door with Noin by his side. So as soon as Lena stepped into the door, the yelling began.

"What did you think you were doing Lena!" Milliardo yelled stepping in front of the girl preventing her from going further into the house.

"I wanted out of there, I didn't need that stuff pushed on me!" Lena yelled back.

"Excuse me? I asked a good friend of mine to allow you to attend that meeting, and you go and show my gratitude by acting like a little child?!?"

"I didn't act like a little child uncle! I just couldn't take it anymore!" 

"What do you mean you couldn't take it anymore?!?" Milliardo yelled getting angrier by the second.

"I can't stand those meetings! They're stupid! They accomplish absolutely *Nothing* they only make me bored!" Lena yelled back at her uncle, sending him her best glare. 

"They accomplish a hell of a lot! Who are you to be judging them in there? They work to keep peace stable like your mother did!" Milliardo took a few steps toward Lena looking ready to kill, until Noin stopped him by pulling him back into place.

"Lena, all your uncles trying to say is that maybe you should pay more attention and be more respectful if you want to be like your mother." Noin said calmly toward Lena, the only daughter that she'd ever have. 

Lena looked at Noin then at her uncle, anger filling her eyes. "I *Never* wanted to be like my mother. *You* wanted me to be like her, and I am *Not* my mother, and I refuse to have anything to do with being any Vice Foreign Minister Anything!" She screamed.

Milliardo's face started to turn red. "You *will* continue to study being the vice foreign minister, and you will honor the job when the time comes. You *will not* disobey me again!"

"Milliardo, maybe this isn't the right thing for her." Noin said softly trying to calm her husband down.

"No this *is* the right choice for her! She *won't* turn out like that no good for nothing father of hers!"

"And what about my father huh? You *never* tell me anything about him! Your just as afraid of him as everyone else! *You* think I'm gonna kill someone or hurt something don't you!?" Lena yelled in disgust.

"That's always a possibility, after all you do have his blood in your veins!" Milliardo yelled before he could stop himself. 

Lena's mouth hung open. 'So he hates me because of my father...' she thought unhappily. Her eye's started to water, but she couldn't let him see her cry because of that. So she turned and ran.

She kept running. Even after she heard her uncle's and aunt's voices calling for her to come back. 

She ran. She didn't stop running, she couldn't. She didn't even know where she was going, only that she needed to get far away from her uncle and aunt.

When darkness falls upon your heart and soul

I'll be the light that shines for you

When you forget how beautiful you are

I'll be there to remind you

When you can't find your way

I'll find my way to you

When troubles come around

I will come to you

When she did finally manage to make herself stop, she found that she had run directly into the 'bad' part of the city. She looked around and found that no one seemed to be out. 

She let out a sigh and began to walk to the nearest pay phone to call a taxi. She knew what kind of things happened around these places, they were often brought up in school, and she wanted no part in things that happened here. 

Unfortunately before she could even find a pay phone, she ran into a group of boys who were dressed in jeans and different colored dirty shirts. They looked quite greasy and each person had a cloth bracelet around a wrist showing that they belonged to a certain gang. 

Lena's eyes widened as they cornered her against a building. She was extremely afraid of what they might do to her. 

"Well lookie here, looks like we got ouaselves a purdee one jus standin righ hea boys" Said the tallest kid in the group.

"Heh, sure do. Looks like she's loaded too... say kid, what parta that rich place ya from?" a black haired kid teased.

"l...l...look... I'm not doing anything wrong here... I just want to get home okay? now please, I got to get home" Lena said trying to be brave.

The gang let out howls of laughter upon hearing Lena's request. 

"She sura acts all high n mighty" one of them said.

"Maybe that's sumthin we can fix eh" said another member of the group as he pinned her to the wall pulling a knife out of his pocket. 

Lena let out a small scream but was silenced with a quick slap to the face. 

"You stupid girl, ain't no one here gunna help ya! they don't like you rich people who think there bettah than us!" the boy said with a smirk as he leaned forward.

"Let her go." A monotone voice yelled out behind the gang.

The boy turned around with the rest of the gang to see who was stupid enough to try and interfere with their affairs.

"'n who're ya?" asked the boy.

"None of your business... let her go."

"Hell no.."

"Hn..." and with that grunted, the gunfire started. 

Lena watched as one by one the boys ran off into the darkness of the city, even the leader had run after the stranger had fired his gun into the air.

She knew that she was trembling, but that was something that she couldn't really help, she was terrified. She was terrified of what could have just happened to her, but wasn't terrified of the stranger. For an odd reason, she felt safe now that he was here.

So when the stranger started to walk toward her she stayed where she was, she only observed him. He was pretty tall with dark brown hair with little strands of gray popping out here and there. The thing that caught her full attention though, was his eyes. The same prussian blue as hers, except his seemed to carry more shadows in them. 

The stranger stopped a few feet in front of her and seemed to make sure she wasn't hurt, all the while he never uttered a single word. Lena became nervous, she liked silence, but with things being the way they were, she needed this man to say something, anything.

"Thank you mister" she said hoping that he would respond. nothing.

A few minutes passed by and still nothing was said. He just continued to stare at her, a faint light showing in his eyes. 

"Umm... my names Lena... Lena Peacecraft..." she hesitated to say the last name fearing that this man might hear it and run off. "Lena Peacecraft... Yuy..." She finally managed to finish.

She watched as the man started to smile. Her eyes widened, 'Doesn't he know who and what Heero Yuy did? or maybe it doesn't matter... maybe he wants to hurt me now!' she mentally screamed at herself. 

"Hn... you know what he did?" the man asked, breaking his silence. 

"h...huh? umm.. yeah I guess.." Lena stuttered out.

"Then why do you add his name to yours." was his statement, or question.

Lena blinked a few times at the man. There was something familiar about him that she just couldn't place. "Because he was my father..." She stared harder at the man, trying to make out anything else about him that would ignite a memory that might help her recognize him.

"But don't you hate him for killing your mother?" He asked in a low voice, almost a whisper.

She smiled, "No, I couldn't hate him, ever. I know he feels bad about whatever he did but, things happen, even if they are terrible." 

The man let out a smile, "Just like your mother, always forgiving."

Lena's eyes widened with recognition as her mind played back a scene she had long since forgotten. 

"I won't be coming back tonight... or any other night"

"Why daddy... did I do something bad? I'm sorry daddy, please daddy!"

"No Lena it's nothing you did. You didn't do anything wrong, you never did. _It's my fault Lena.. I ... I just have to go... your safe and you don't need me anymore..."_

"Daddy..." she whispered. "Daddy, your back!" she yelled and ran to her father, hugging him for all that she was worth. 

Heero hesitated for a bit before he returned her hug. He wasn't sure why she was here in this part of the city, and he didn't know why or how she could ever forgive him, but he knew that he loved his little girl and that she needed him at the moment.

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on

Be your shelter 

When you need someone to see you through

I'll be there to carry you

I'll be there

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you 

The one that will hold on to you

When you feel that rain falling down

When there's nobody else around

I'll be

"Oh daddy, I missed you so much" Lena mumbled loosening her grip on her father. "But where were you all this time though, and how did you just show up here?" She asked, now pulling away from the hug.

Heero remained silent for a few minutes trying to think of something, anything, that he could say to her. In the end all he could come up with was, "I've been around...and... well... I guess I just happened to be passing by."

Lena lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh daddy! You don't have to lie to *me*! Lets go somewhere and talk." She said trying to get Heero to take her somewhere safer than the section of the city they were in at the moment. Heero finally lead her to the beach where he met Relena, for some reason he felt that this place was more appropriate than the park.

When they sat down in the sand and sorted their thoughts out they began to talk. Mainly about the life she was leading now, how mad she was at her uncle and aunt for trying to force her to be someone she didn't want to be. She told her father that her uncle had never been able to accept her mothers death and had kept his anger and hatred for him and sometimes he would see him through her. 

Heero just nodded his head and listened. He knew that she needed to get all of her feelings out without being interrupted. When she finally finished off her long list of complaints with the fact that she knew very little about him, he sighed and decided that he might as well begin from the time he met her mother. 

~*~

"And that's how my mother died?" Lena asked softly, she could tell her father was torturing himself for his actions. He had been living in his own personal hell the day Relena Dorlain Peacecraft Yuy had died. 

Heero slowly nodded his head, too afraid to look up into his daughters eyes to see the disappointment in them.

"Oh daddy... It's alright. I forgive you, and I know mommy will too." She said scooting closer to her father to give him a hug. Heero smiled and gave her a small hug in return. 

"So, what exactly were you doing in that section of the city again?" Heero asked his daughter.

Lena laughed. "Well... uncle Mil and I had another yelling contest... and I got mad and he got mad and I guess I couldn't stand the sight of him... and I ran. I didn't know I got that far until I stopped. And that's when those boys cornered me. Now, what exactly were you doing in that section of town daddy?" she asked with a small smirk.

Heero returned her smirk, "following you."

"What??"

"I've been watching over you whenever your uncle hasn't... please don't get mad, but I had to make sure that you were safe... and I'm glad I did...." Heero looked up at the setting sun. 

Lena sighed. "So you've been around me my entire life and I never knew?"

"... yes... but no one else knew either..."

"oh..." 

And when you're there with no one there to hold

I'll be the arms that reach for you

And when you feel your faith is running low

I'll be there to believe in you

When all you find are lies

I'll be the truth you need

When you need someone to run to

You can run to me

They sat there in silence until the sun had completely set and the stars appeared above them. Then Heero finally broke the comfortable silence. 

"Lena, do you see that star right there?" he said pointing to the brightest star in the sky.

"Yes.." 

"That was your mother's and my wishing star, I know it sounds... dumb, but every night we use to go out and take walks, and we'd look up at that star and make wishes on it." Heero said with a soft smile, then it quickly turned into a frown, "but now no one wishes on it..."

Lena looked toward her father and noted the sadness in his voice as he finished the sentence. "Well then that will be my wishing star too!" She said trying to cheer her father up. 

Heero smiled. "Do you still have that bear I gave to you?"

"You mean the one with the red ribbon? Muttons always lays on my pillow at night." Lena said.

"Muttons?" Heero asked raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah.. I wanted to call him buttons... but muttons slipped out and well... muttons stuck" Lena said with a small laugh. 

"Hn..." 

Lena turned her head and observed her father. In the short time that they had together, she had learned that he *wasn't* as cold as everyone said he was, and he was truly sorry for her mother's death. He *was* capable of love, and he did care about his family. 

"Lena... did you know that this was the very beach were your mother and I met?"

"Somehow I thought it was..." Lena said looking out across the ocean. "Daddy..."

"Yes"

She smiled at what she was going to ask, "Daddy... one day... one day can you take me to outer space?"

"What?"

"I hear its really beautiful there... it's just that... uncle Mil doesn't think I'm ready to go up there. He said that I belong on Earth..."

Heero smiled, "You do belong on Earth... but I know one day you'll be able to go up there... especially if your going to be the next vice foreign minister." 

Lena's eyes welled up with tears again. "What if I don't want to be.... Daddy... why does everyone want me to follow in momma's footsteps... I don't want to follow in her footsteps though! I hate being compared to her, she's dead... *I'm* alive!" She sobbed.

Heero looked toward his daughter in mild surprise, but said no comforting words at the moment, only held her close while she sobbed into his shoulder. When she finished crying, he wiped away her tears and forced her to face him. 

"Lena... you don't have to be anything you don't want to. Don't let them force you! I'll always be a step behind you if you ever need anything. You just call out and I'll be there for you no matter what." He finished.

Lena smiled brightly. "Oh thank you daddy! I knew you would understand!"

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on

Be your shelter

When you need someone to see you through

I'll be there to carry you

I'll be there

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you

The one that will hold on to you

When you feel that rain falling down

When there's nobody else around

I'll be

They stayed on the beach for nearly a half hour more before Heero ushered his daughter back in the direction of her uncle's house. They both stopped when it came into view. 

"Daddy... why don't you come with me?" Lena asked looking at her father.

"Because... you already know the answer... I will never be forgiven in Milliardo's eyes, I'm as good as dead to him, and I'd like him to believe that too, if you don't mind" He asked staring at her, gaining her silent approval.

"Remember what I said sweetheart... I will *always* be around the corner... just call out. I mean it"

"Thank you daddy... I love you" she said as she gave him a quick hug and ran inside her uncle's house

"_Daddy...I love you..." _

"Sweetheart, be a good girl for your uncle and aunt...they love you, and I love you too... good bye sweetie..." 

"... I love you too Lena.... goodbye for now" Heero whispered into the night. 

He turned around and stared at the wishing star, a small smile crept onto his face as he disappeared back into the night, awaiting the day his only child would need his aide again.

I'll be the sun

When your heart's filled with rain

I'll be the one

To chase the rain away

Lena kept her father's secret throughout her life a secret. Once in a while she would get a letter from him with no signature. Signatures were never necessary for either of them, they could just tell. She had grown up to become a lovely woman many said, although she didn't follow in her mothers footsteps she was an excellent doctor. 

After years of floundering about she had finally been allowed to choose her profession, and she wanted an honorable one where she felt she could directly help those in need, and surprisingly, her uncle approved. And of course, she did get married and have children. Although her uncle was the one that walked her down the aisle, she knew her father was somewhere in the crowd watching her proudly. 

Years did seem to fly by for her, sometimes she received 'mysterious' presents or letters for her children, and sometimes they were for her. She never really had another chance to talk with her father, or give him a hug, but it didn't matter, she knew he was there. 

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on

Be your shelter

When you need someone to see you through

I'll be there to carry you

I'll be there

I'll be the rock that will be strong for you The one that will hold on to you

When you feel that rain falling down

When there's nobody else around

I'll be

Then... one day sometime in October, she received a call from the cemetery where her mother was buried. Apparently some 'stranger' had breathed his last on her mother's grave. She immediately went to identify the body as her fathers. 

He was buried next to her mother's grave the following Sunday. Not many attended his funeral, mainly because it was kept silent. Only her family and old friends of his did, all except her uncle, who still held bitterness deep within his heart. Everyone stayed for as long as they could, but they eventually had other things to attend to. 

"Mama... who was that man they buried?" asked her youngest son.

"That was your grandfather honey, one of the strongest people I've ever known... why don't you go wait for me in the car with your father okay honey?" 

"Okay mama..." he said before he stepped up to his grandfathers grave, "Love you grandpa, good bye..." and with those final words the young boy sprinted towards the awaiting car. 

"...... Daddy... daddy I... I'm glad... I know your up there with Momma now. And I know your still watching over me, and I forgive you for leaving. You had to go, it was your time... But I still will miss you. And I'll do everything to keep both your memory and Momma's memory alive. You *both* deserve it. I love you daddy... and I love you too mommy" She turned to her mothers gravestone. "I know your both happy now, and now I can be happy too."

She placed a small, beaten and torn brown bear with a red ribbon between the two gravestones. 

"Goodbye Daddy and Momma... maybe I'll see you two someday, until then... be happy."

With that, Lena walked to the car where her family awaited her.

I'll be

_"You can tell them now..." He said before stepping back in the shadows._

"Yes Daddy, good bye..." 

~Owari~

*GRIN* okay I admit it... a few tears slipped out at the end. *sob* Well... I hoped you all liked it... after all I *DID* spend an *ENTIRE* day writing this! (well... almost ^_^) Oh and since I used the song that M.E. Relena suggested... she gets to choose what I write next ^_^ Thank you all who suggested and/or supported me! Oh and heres the story you requested Dr. Briefs Cat... I hope you liked it!

Now this *IS* the *FINAL* ending to this series... kinda angsty eh? HA! the entire series was angsty! haha! ^_^ *wiping tear remnants off of cheeks* So did you think the flashbacks were appropriate or what? I hope they were... anyway please tell me how you felt about this one! Now I need to create the next chapter to my other series *_* 

Oh and before I forget... I know the end was kinda rushed, and Heero was kinda OOC... but... well.. not really for this story ya know? anyway also! ALSO! we cannot forget, that the spelling when the gang was talking was *very* intentional... just read it aloud to get a bit of the accent ^_^ okay so I'm not good at making them talk funny... *sob*

~Pixie Wings~

DISCLAIMER:

The song I'll be is written by Diane Warren but sung by Reba McEntire... so obviously I don't own it.. and your a nut if you think I could have come up with Gundam wing! If I did the mobile suits would be like... pink and purple or some weird color! *shivers at the thought* 


End file.
